As communication technology develops, emailing has become a popular method for exchanging information. When too many emails exist, the emails are often classified to facilitate management and searching of the emails.
Existing methods for classifying emails typically include the following:
1) A filtering rule (such as a sender or title including preset keywords, etc.) is pre-established. The filtering rule manually or automatically classifies emails (moves emails to preset file folders, deletes emails, etc.)
2) Email addresses of a plurality of users of the same instant messaging group are organized into an email group. When an email is sent to the email group, the email is automatically broadcast to each user in the email group. After each user receives the email sent to the email group, the broadcast email is automatically classified and assigned to a file folder corresponding to the email group.
However, in some application scenarios (e.g., people typically participate in a corporate project for which a method for classifying emails is being implemented; a user who is participating in a project may receive emails with various subject lines from many different users, yet all these emails include information relating to the project), the first and second methods for classifying emails have limitations. If the first method for classifying emails is used to classify emails, establishing a complete filtering rule may be very difficult because the senders and subject lines are not fixed. If the second method for classifying emails is used to classify emails, classifying the emails by organizing an email group including the email addresses of all users in the project is not always possible because some emails with project information are not necessarily intended for all users in the project.